Assassin Alpha
by KariE2000
Summary: It's been 10,000 years since everyone has forgotten Percy because of his half-brother Henry and joined Chaos to help those in need. Now he must return to help them in a war. Will he stay, leave, let them lose or win? You have to read to find out.
1. Why Percy Left

**This is my first story I've written. If you have any comments please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own any of the characters.**

**In Olympus: **

"We need help!" yelled Athena.

"We can win our our own!" exclaimed Ares.

"Enough! We won't get anywhere if we keep on arguing! I agree we need help, but there is no-one that can help us at this moment besides the half-bloods are starting to get weak." said Zeus.

"I believe I can help you with this war." said a black figure that had just appeared wearing a black suit with planets and stars as if his suit was actually the galaxy. **(Which they are**)

"Who are you?" asked Zeus.

"I am Chaos creator of the universe and I'm here to offer assistance in the war."

"Why thank you, but who will you be sending?" asked Athena.

"I'll be sending my top assassin Alpha and his team which includes Omega, Dark Night, and Light, but be warned my assassin can take all of you and the Titans at once and win. He doesn't want to be here and neither does his team so don't get them mad because they won't hesitate to kill any of you."

"Why do they hate us so much?" asked Poseidon.

"That's not my place to tell you. Ask him and with that I'll be on my way. They'll arrive at 8 in the morning and remember what I said" and with that he disappeared with the snap of his fingers.

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"Come on we need to see Chaos." It was after training on a sunny afternoon. I had just arrived yesterday from a mission to stop the war on Mars. As we walked in Chaos had a scared face on_. I wonder what can make him scared?_

"Promise me that you will follow orders and not get mad and blow up the palace."_ So that was why he was scared. He thought I would blow up the palace, but what would make me so mad?_

"We promise Master." we said at the same time.

"Gaea and the Titans are joining forces to destroy Olympus and all of you must go and help them."

We started to groan, but Chaos started to talk again. "You all promised so you have to go. I know you all don't want to go, but as my top recruits you must." But I was zoned out remembering why I left.

_ ...flashback..._

_I had arrived back from a quest so I could propose to Annabeth. The reason why I did it was because Athena had to see that I loved her by killing 50 of the worlds most dangerous monsters at once in San Francisco. It took 3 weeks, but I finally won. As I went to the Athena cabin Malcolm opened. He have me a face of guiltiness before saying she was at the beach. I started to walk and saw a couple making out. At first I only saw the male and noticed it was my half-brother Henry, but then I stopped in my tracks when I saw the girl. She had long blonde hair that shined in the light. It couldn't be, but since I was a half-blood i wasn't really lucky._

_"I can't believe that you loved Percy?" Said Henry._

_"I know. Once he returns I'll dump him so I can be with you." said Annabeth._

_My heart dropped when she said that._

_"Why did you do this to me Annabeth? I went on a quest to prove to your mom I loved you and you cheated on me with my own half-brother! I was going to propose, but I guess you'd rather be with him!" At this moment the waves started to get bigger forming a 40 foot wave. Henry tried to make it smaller, but he wasn't as strong as me._

_"Percy stop!" cried Annabeth._

_"If you don't want me around then I'll just leave." Once I said that the wave came crashing down on them while I ran to my cabin to pack. The only __reason why I stayed for a moment was because I was going to say bye to Nico and Thalia because they were coming today. I left the ring on my bedside table because wherever I was going I wouldn't need it. As I left with my backpack I went to the top one Half-blood hill to wait._

_ ...End Of Flashback_

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Unwanted

**Now Heres Chapter 2**

**Light P.O.V.**

**_We started to groan, but Chaos started to talk again. "You all promised so you have to go. I know you all don't want to go, but as my top recruits you must." But I was zoned out remembering why I left._**

_...Flashback..._

_"We'll be arriving at camp in 10 minutes." said Artemis. I was so exited because I was going to see Percy and Nico again! On Percy's way back to camp he I.M'd us saying he would arrive today so I told Lady Artemis and she said we could come. I started remembering all of the memories I had with Percy and Nico until I heard my name being called by Lady Artemis._

_"What is it Lady Artemis?" I asked._

_"From what I hear from the other Hunters and I've also noticed is that your becoming very close to Nico and Percy." she said_

_"Why of course I'm very close! They are in fact my cousins after all Lady Artemis." I snapped. " I can't believe you would actually think I would fall on love with them! Percy already has Annabeth and Nico and I are only friends, nothing more or nothing less."_

_"I'm sorry to say this, but it comes to my attention there is something more so I must make you quit the Hunters. I'm sorry Thalia, but I think it's for the best." _

_"Fine Lady Artemis." I gave her back my bow she gave me when I joined and walked ahead so they wouldn't see me cry. As I reached the top of the hill I notice Percy sitting by the tree I was in with a backpack at his feet. Why isn't he with Annabeth?_

_...End Of Flashback..._

**Dark Night P.O.V.**

******_We started to groan, but Chaos started to talk again. "You all promised so you have to go. I know you all don't want to go, but as my top recruits you must." But I was zoned out remembering why I left._**

_...Flashback..._

_I can't wait to see Percy and Thalia. Even though it has been 3 weeks I really miss them. My father doesn't come home a lot and his wife doesn't even like me so I try to stay away from here as much as possible. As I started to to pack my things to stay for about 1 week at camp I heard the sound of my father's voice in the throne room talking to someone._

_"You are the best son I ever had!" said Hades._

_"Are you sure. I thought you favored Nico because he was your firstborn." said Joey. He and I started to hang out more in the underworld when he was claimed._

_"No he isn't. He would rather be with Percy than be with me." When he said that I snapped._

_"I would rather be with you father, but you're always busy! He's my best friend and I haven't seen him for 3 weeks!"_

_"I still think Joey is better than you. Even Persephone likes him best"_

_"Fine! I'll leave you with your favorite son." I shadow traveled to Camp Half-blood Hill to see Percy sitting by the tree that Thalia used to be in. As I looked below Thalia started climbing up to us._

_"Not to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be with Annabeth?" I asked when Thalia was with us." After he was done explaining I couldn't believe she would do Thalia started to explain. This was shocking also because everyone knows Thalia keeps her promises. When I was done explaining everyone was really sad. _

_"I'm leaving Camp Half-blood forever. If you want to come your welcome to." said Percy._

_"Of course we'll come with you." Thalia and I said exactly at the same time_

_"Then lets get on our way." _

_We walked downhill without looking back thinking that we would never return._

_...End Of Flashback..._

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"When will we leave?" I asked.

"You will leave at 6. They'll be expecting you and I've warned them to not mess eith you."

"Thank you. I'll leave to pack." As I walked out so did Omega. It was 9,000 years ago that she arrived. Her real name is Zoe. Chaos saw that I started to lose some human emotion so he brought back Zoe to see if I could regain the emotions I lost. It turned out I got more than he thought. I got back love. Since then we've been together and only separated when we've gotten different missions.

"I know you don't want to come, but we must follow orders." Omega said.

"As long as your there I won't have a problem unless they get in my way." I gave her a light kiss then walked into my room to get packed.

**I hope you liked the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Arriving

**I hoped you liked Chapter 2 And thank you all for liking my story! :)**

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"We'll be arriving in 5 minutes." I said.

"I wonder if it has changed?" said Light**  
**

"I don't think so." said Darknight.

"1 minute." I said.

"Dark Night and Light in front while me and Alpha follow alright." said Omega.

"Landing!"

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I was amazed to see their ship. It was pure black with stars on it. I was mesmerized until I saw two figures coming down. Once they touched the ground two others came arm and arm. I don't know why, but I felt jealous. I wonder why? Suddenly all the gods were beside me.

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. May I ask who is who?" A asked Zeus.

" My name is Alpha," said the second male who walked down "Omega my partner" Alpha said pointing to the girl he walked arm and arm down "Dark Night" to the first male who walked down "and finally Light." who was the last person in the line.

"You will be staying..."

"Actually we already have a cabin." Before anybody could argue he snapped his fingers and a black cabin appeared descending from the sky."Now with that said we'll be inside our cabin." Everyone was shocked that he would do that the the king of the gods Zeus. I started to follow them with my invisibility cap on.

**Alpha P.O.V.**

We started walking to our cabin when I felt someone following us. Before we entered I spun around and stared directly into her eyes.

"It's not right to spy on people." I said darkly. At that moment she took of her cap. "Now leave."

"Make me!" she yelled.

I lifted my hand to control the water molecules in her body, one trick I learned from Chaos. I spun her around and forced her to walk back to the crowd where we left them, but now facing us.

"Stop that!"

"Fine!" I put my hand down making her fall. As she fell we walked into the cabin leaving all eyes on us.

"I can't believe you did that to Annabeth!" yelled Light

"She asked for it!" I said trying to defend myself.

"I agree. She said "make me" so he did. Is that so bad." Omega said.

"You're only saying that because your his_ girlfriend._" said Dark Night_.**  
**_

Next thing I knew Dark Night had a bloody nose.

**I'll post the next chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short so I'll be posting an even longer one today or tomorrow.**


	4. Separate Ways For A While

**Here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it and thank you all for following my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Amber.**

**Light P.O.V.**

"You may all start talking as long as you have these. "Alpha said giving each of us a voice modifier. "We'll be eating in the pavilion with everyone else. You are now free to do whatever you want." said Alpha.

Alpha and Omega went to the beach together while Nico went to the strawberry fields. I just went to the archery range to see if I could blow of some steam. Once I got there I noticed that the Hunters were here. I took out my bow and arrows and started firing on after the other. I got a bulls-eye every time making the wood split. When I was done every Hunters eyes were on me with a shocked expression.

"How are you able to do that? Not one Hunter can shoot 50 arrows at the same place." Phoebe asked.

"When I joined I was good with a bow and arrow, but when you join Chaos's army your able to be better at everything than you once were and you learn how to use other types of weapons as well." After that I kept shooting at the same place breaking everyone until I had 100. I then picked each and everyone in my hand and they turned back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Chaos gave me magical arrows that an repair themselves when I touch them and they return to me cleaned after I kill a monster." I then heard a conch shell signaling dinner. "Now if you don't mind I have to leave." I then started to walk to the pavilion with a happy grin on my face.

**Dark Night P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the strawberry fields to help out when someone ran into me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said a girl.

"It's fine. Where were you going?" I asked.

"I was on my way to the strawberry fields to help out. They aren't growing any strawberries." she said.

"I was on my way to the strawberry fields also." I put out my hand for her to shake. "My name is Dark Night and you are?" She shook my hand. "My name is Amber, daughter of Demeter."

We started walking to the strawberry fields talking about what are our favorite fruits and vegetables when we got there.

"How will you be helping?" Amber asked.

"Watch this." I said with a grin. I lifted my hand and all the strawberry plants started growing crazy. I know I'm the son of Hades, but I can also be really good at growing. It's one of the tricks Chaos showed me.

"That's so cool!" said Amber. Then in the distance I heard the conch shell signaling dinner.

"Do you want to come with me to get lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." She said picking up on where we left off, debating between pomegranates and mangos.

**Omega P.O.V.**

We were walking off to the beach hand in hand. I was so happy because we could actually hang out than just training.

"Lets sit here." Alpha said.

"Sure." When I said that he snapped his fingers and and a picnic blanket appeared. As we sat down the waves suddenly stopped To see the sun set. It was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seem. Then all of a sudden Alpha jumped up and jumped into the bushes.

"Can you please stop spying!" he yelled really annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know who you are." she said taking of her hat.

"We already warned you." Alpha said enraged.

"She isn't worth it Alpha. Come on I think I heard the conch shell signaling." I said hoping he wouldn't hurt her because they wouldn't trust us anymore.

"I'm doing it for you only Omega." he said. I got his hand and we walked to the pavilion together. The only thing I could think about was_ Why did she have to ruin the best moment of my life!_

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

How can Alpha notice I'm here! I started walking to the pavilion I deep thought. When I walked in Alpha was talking to Omega and Light walked in with her bow in one hand and arrows in another. Once she sat down Dark Night walked in with Amber talking about the pros and cons of pomegranates and mangos. Once everyone sat down Chiron walked in.

"Since we have the Hunters and the Chaos Army here we'll be having a game of Capture the Flag! Does anyone have an idea on how to make the teams.

While I was thinking of a strategy Alpha raised his hand. He had a hood on so the only thing I could see was his mouth. How couldn't I have seen it in the beginning! I'm really starting to lose it.

"The Hunters and campers on one side with 2 flags and on the other side is us with only one flag." Alpha said.

"But that isn't fair." said Chiron.

"We can take it and also can Artemis play as well."

I turned to look at Artemis with a shocked expression. "Why do you want me to play?"

I was shocked to hear what Alpha said next. "Some people have a score to settle."

"I will play and we except your proposition." Artemis said.

"You may continue eating and tomorrow all day will be for battle strategies. You may follow your regular activities when your done." said Chiron

_I wonder why they want all of us against only 4. We'll definitely win this game in about 5 minutes._

**I hope you liked chapter 4. Please Review because I would really like your opinions on my story.**


	5. Preparing For Capture The Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

**Artemis P.O.V.**

"The Hunters will be guarding both of the flags which we'll be here and here. Everyone else either set up traps or go after their flag. Does everyone know what to do." I asked

"Yes." Everyone yelled.

"Does anyone know anything about Alpha, Omega, Light, or Dark Night that can help to our advantage?" I wanted to know this because it could help me figure out why they hate the gods so much.

It was Amber who answered. "Dark Night can make any plants go crazy when he lifts his hand."

Then Annabeth answered, which wasn't surprising. "Alpha can control you when he lifts his hands and really cares about Omega."

Then Phoebe answered. "Yesterday she was practicing she shot 100 arrows and they all landed in the same spot making 99 arrows in half. When she picked all of them up they all were repaired as if she never practiced."

"Then we have a big challenge ahead of us."

"I believe we can win" said Phoebe "if we had Percy." Annabeth then started to cry. I remembered that day Annabeth's life ended.

_...Flashback..._

_I had just arrived on top of Half-Blood Hill to see Thalia talking to Percy and Nico, but what really interested me was that Percy wasn't with Annabeth. He should be with her because he must have come back about 5 minutes ago so I went to go find Annabeth. I went to the beach first and found her floating next to Henry unconscious. I took then to the infirmary and they were cured thanks to a daughter of Apollo. _

_"Percy did this. He found me cheating on him with his brother and made a 40-foot wave crash on us!" Annabeth yelled. _

_"You mean you cheated on him with Henry! How could you do that! He was going to propose!" _

_Then Poseidon came. "You just ruined my son's life. Since I can't punish you because of you're mom..."_

_"Actually you may punish her." Athena said._

_"Why would you say that mom! I'm your daughter!"_

_"Percy fought 50 monsters at once so he could have my permission to marry you! You know how many people have asked me! Not one! They all had a terrible life! What is the punishment Poseidon for my daughter?" _

_"She will never find love again."_

_"That is exactly what she needs."_

_"What about for your son Poseidon?" I asked._

_"Good question Lady Artemis. He shouldn't deserve to live." _

_Before he could kill him I stepped out because I was never really good at seeing a demigod die even if he deserved it._

_...End of Flashback..._

"I know everyone wants Percy back, but it's been 5,000 years since we've had a trace." I said. Then I remembered our last lead._  
_

_...Flashback..._

_I had just came back from a hunt and I had left my Hunters in Camp Half-Blood. As I walked in I noticed a crowd surrounding a boy._

_"Who is this?" I asked._

_"Hello I have to see the Olympians right now." the boy said._

_"I'll take you." I took his hand and I transported him to Olympus. Once we landed I looked at him for the first time. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and really tanned._**(Sound familiar?)**_Then all the Olympians arrived. _

_"I would like to only talk to Hestia, Hemes, Apollo, and Demeter. Everyone else may leave please." the boy said._

_"What if we don't want to!" I said._

_He lifted his hand and I felt a tingling sensation and then I couldn't feel my legs. I then started walking outside. I tried moving when I got outside, but my feet were planted firmly on the floor. Then after 5 minutes I could feel my legs. As all true Olympians a walked in the boy snapped his fingers and disappeared._

_"What did he want?" I asked,_

_"Percy lives! He came to tell us that we are the only ones Percy trusts so he sent the boy to tell us." said Hermes._

_"Then why didn't he want us in if you were just going to tell us?" I said._

_"He didn't want you all to stop him when you found out so he could return to Percy." said Apollo._

_"Now that we know he's alive the only thing we need to know now is where is he. We sear to send a search party to find him." said Poseidon._

_"He said Percy will return when we're on the verge of nonexistence." said Hestia._

_I wonder when we will be on the verge of nonexistence?_

_...End of Flashback..._

"Even if he was here Phoebe we would only have a slim chance of wining. We are going against the universes best warriors."

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"Dark Night will go for the Campers flag, while Light and Omega go to the Hunters flag. Do I make myself clear!" I asked

"Yes sir." Omega, Dark Night, and Light said.

"It will take about 5 minutes please. I have some important business to attend to at that time. You may all leave to do what leave." The important business I had to do was that I was going to give Omega a romantic dinner! I can't wait to finish this because I had something very important to give her. A ring!


	6. Revealing Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"Lets begin!" yelled Chiron.

"Let's get a move on." I said. "We have 5 minutes to get to our side before the game starts."

"Remember you have 5 minutes. If we don't win in 5 you'll all be working for the next day without any breaks. If we do it in less than 5 we'll have tomorrow off. Are you ready."

"Yes."

"Then lets win!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

I heard the conch horn and everyone left. The next thing I knew all the campers were coming towards me. _This is going to be to easy,_ I thought. I lifted my hand freezing everybody in place. I then sat down wondering how the others were doing.

**Dark Night P.O.V.**

Before I got there I could tell only the Hunters were guarding the flags. I could only see their souls in the trees. I put a sphere around me so they wouldn't hurt me and I started walking towards the flag. They kept on shooting at me to see that it didn't do anything. Once I touched the flag I transported to the border line and crossed. I wasn't even shocked to see the frozen people on their way to get the flag.

"You went the easy way didn't you." I chuckled silently.

"I didn't feel like fighting today." he said with his rare lopsided grin.

"I haven't seen you actually grin in about 10,000 years. What's the occasion?"

"You'll find out later." He said smiling.

_What would make him so happy to smile?_

**Omega P.O.V.**

"Get in, get out. Take down anybody in the way so we can get a free day without practicing." Light asked.

"Let's just pop up and take it, then fight everyone that stands in our way on the way back?" I said.

"Let's go then." said Light. We joined hands and then we were next to their flag. As we took it a thousand arrows shot at us at the same time. We started dogging and shooting our own arrows. Soon everyone was knocked out on the floor. The only person left was Artemis.

"So you are the people you have a grudge against me." said Artemis.

"Yes we are." We said together. "Now!" I yelled and we ran towards her with amazing speed and punched her in her sides. I lifted my hands and made her stay in place so she wouldn't move. As I made her stay down I made a lightning bolt out of water and handed it to Light. She then put electricity around it and shot it at Artemis. We then flashed to the boundary line and headed towords Alpha.

"We won in 3 minutes! Lets leave while they unfreeze. When they reach the flags they'll already be in order with our names on it." Alpha said. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day." I took Alpha's hand and he transported us to the beach.

"Why are we here?"

"Hold my hand your about to find out. We're going in the water so no-one can interfere." said Alpha.

As we walked in I saw a romantic dinner in a giant round sphere.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said with a grin. Once we were done eating I was about to get up when he took my hand and made me sit down again.

He got on one knee and said. "Omega, will you marry me?" I was about to start crying then I saw the ring. It had about 14 diamonds and my birthstone, sapphire, in the middle. It was like a giant flower.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I then kissed him. This was the best day of my life!

**Light P.O.V.**

"I wonder what their doing." I asked.

"It must have been something really big because he was actually grinning. Not just any grin, but his lopsided grin." Dark Night said.

"We'll find out soon enough. You want to go to dinner now or eat here?"

"Let's go now to see the shocked expressions on everybody's faces!" he said.

As we walked in all of their faces were turned towards us. We got our food and sat down while everybody went to burn their offerings to the God or Goddess they want. We didn't have to do that because Chaos doesn't like the smell. He'd rather actually eat instead of smell. After about 5 minutes of eating Chiron stood up.

"Congratulations Chaos Army for winning Capture the Flag! Also they hold the record of the fastest time to win Capture the Flag, but I must ask who are you actually. All we know is that you hold a grudge against most of the Gods." Then at that moment Alpha and Omega walked in.

"I have talked to Chaos about this and he says if we wanted to then we can. Light, Dark Night, Omega do you want to tell them who you are?" asked Alpha.

"I would like to." said Dark Night "If it's all right with you Alpha."

"Why do you have to ask permission?" Annabeth asked.

"He is the heir of Chaos and the only person I follow orders from besides Chaos and Omega, since their higher than me." Dark Night.

"You may tell." said Alpha.

As he took of his hood everyone gasped.

"Nico your alive!" screamed Annabeth and at that moment I wanted to reveal myself so I could hurt Annabeth for what she did to Percy.

"May I reveal myself also Alpha?" I asked.

"Certainly." and with that I took of my hood. Annabeth then ran up to me and gave me a hug. I took her hands off me and slapped her hard.

"I can't believe you did that to Percy Annabeth! He was going to propose and you..." I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed the ring on Omega's finger. I ran up to them both and gave them a hug.

"Congradulations! I was wondering when you were going to do it Alpha." I said with a grin.

"What is going on here." said Nico.**( I am now going to us their names when they reveal themselves because it makes writing easier.)**

"Their getting married" I said to Nico.

"Are both of you going to take of your hoods now?" Annabeth asked.

"I will." Omega said. As she took it off all the Hunters faces were in shock.

It was Artemis who spoke. "How could you marry! You're a Hunter!"

"When I died I wasen't a Hunter anymore. You didn't even see me anymore in the sky! I was so happy to be alive I didn't even think twice when Chaos asked if I wanted to join his army. You didn't even listen to Thalia when she said there was nothing going on with her,Nico, and Percy and I'm im love with Alpha. That's why I'm getting married with him even if it took about 9,000 years for him to propose."

"So Alpha, are you going to reveal yourself?" I asked.

"I think I'll wait because in 3 minutes some monsters are going to attack. I think the campers should stay back for this one. I want a real challenge because Capture the Flag was to easy." he said.

I wasn't surprised when Annabeth answered. "Fine we'll just watch."

"Thank you Annabeth. This is the smartest thing you've said today." I said with a smile.

It was worth saying that because her face was as red as a tomato.

**This is the longest chapter I've written. It's 1,307 words! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. He Finally Tells

**I hope you liked Chapter 6! Many people really liked that one.**

**Alpha P.O.V.**

I'm actually excited to see a thousand monster coming. Even though I could kill them with a snap of my fingers I wanted to have a little fun. I started attacking letting all of my emotions come out. In about 1 minute I killed my good freind the Minotaur, _how many times do I have to kill him so he can stay dead!,_ 5 Empousas, the Gorgons and their sister Medusa, a Chimera, and 2 only person**(or should I say Titan) **left was Atlas.

"Who are you little demigod? You should give up now before I pummel you to a pulp."

"My name is Alpha and I'm your worst nightmare." As I said that I launced myself at Atlas. I made a giant "A" on his chest and stabbed him in the middle of the "A." I started chanting so he coulgo fade away just like Pan.

"You will not win little demigod." Atlas said. "Without your precious little _Percy Jackson."_

I then took off my hoo so that only Atlas could see. "They already have me." After I said that Atlas faded away completely to the darkest part of the void with a scared expression on his face. "Good bye Atlas." All I could see was awed faces when I approached them.

"I need some rest" I then fell to the ground from all of the energy I used.

**Omega P.O.V.**

"I'll take Alpha to his room." I then picked up Alpha trying to be as gently as possible.

"Why did he faint?" asked Annabeth.

"Making a Titan fade to nonexistence can a lot of energy out of you, especially after he beat all the other monsters. I wonder why he didn't just kill them all with the snap of his fingers? He must of really wanted to fight."

"He could've defeated ever monster with the snap of his hand fingers! I wonder how we could have forgotten a person who must a have been very powerful when he was here." said Travis.

"He was very loved by everyone but one person can ruin everything. In Alpha's case it was 2." After I said that everyone started to wonder who it could've been. As I took him to his room I started healing him. He soon woke up after that.

"I think it's time to tell them who I am." he said.

"Did you hit your head really hard when you fainted?" I asked teasingly.

"Actually tonight I'll be attacking their base and I want to have a happy memory before I have to leave."

"Fine. Do you want to do it now."

"Sure." As we walked everyone was outside.

"Can I have all of your attention please. I wanted to reveal myself before I had to go so here goes nothing." he said.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

He slowly took of his hood making me anxious. Before he completely took his hood of I only needed to see his jet black hair to tell it wa Percy. I wanted to run up and kiss him, but I then remembered he was an about to be married man. I ran all the way to my cabin oblivious to all the eyes that were following me.

**Travis P.O.V.**

Once he took of his hood I couldn't believe what I saw. I ran up to him and gave him a giant hug.

"I can't believe it's actually you. After all this time you've been with Chaos Atand you're his personal assassin! Not only that, but you're the second strongest person in the universe and is going to marry the third most powerful person in the universe."

"I am one lucky guy." said Percy with a grin.

**Thalia P.O.V.**

I nearly fainted because he actually told the whole camp who he was. Something was up because he would've told them when we were about to... I then saw why he told the whole camp. He was going to attack their base.

**Chiron P.O.V.**

Percy's here, Percy's here, Percy's here! I can't believe he's actually here!

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"It's nice to see you all again, but I must go now to get to their base so we can have more time to train." After I said that I snapped my fingers to instantly show up near their base of the camp. I was happy to know that at least I was going to save camp even if it means I killed myself in the process.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but it felt right to end this chapter here. I hoped you liked it and if not PLEASE REVIEW because it would sure help in the future for my upcoming stories and I'm sorry it's short, but I'll try to make the next one even longer.**


	8. I'm Sorry About Doing This :(

**I just wanted to say that from now one I will be updating every weekend or if I'm lucky, earlier because school has started now. I hoped you liked chapter 7 though. ****Please Review.**** I would really appreciate it and I'm sorry that I won't be able to update everyday.**


	9. I Can't Believe It

**School has been really hard.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Alpha P.O.V.**

"Hello monsters. It's nice to see you again." After I said that I attacked. I really wanted to get this over with so I can return to Omega. I remembered the day I didn't tell her I was going on a mission. I really made her mad. As I walked in I only saw one tent in the middle of the field. I could only sense one presence, but it was really powerful.

"Welcome Perseus. I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me from the last time we fought?" the mysterious man said. "Or should I borrow the same host I used last time?" he said with a laugh.

"Kronos," as I said that I ran up to him and started fighting. Soon 4 others came in who were Gaea, Atlas, Prometheus, and Oceanus.

"You can't beat us all." said Atlas.

"Yes I can."

"There's no one here that can save you." Oceanus said.

"But I can save otheres." I said while fighting.

"We will win in the end." said Prometheus.

"Even you can't predict the future in these circumstances."

"Have any last words." Gaea said. I could feel my life force giving in to death, but I k we I had to do what I had to do or else the Demigods would lose.

"Good bye." after I said that I closed my eyes and consentrated with all my might.

**Kronos P.O.V.**

Percy Jackson foxes in the air with blackness all around him. He radiated powermaking me cowerd with fear.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"This is your final moment before you go. I hope you have a fun time in the Void where you'll never return." Perseus said. As he said that I looked at myself and noticed I was actually beginning to fade.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I started felling weak after all the energy I used. With all of the power I had killed all the Titans. Once I opened my eyes all the Titans were gone and I collapsed on the floor.

**Omega P.O.V.**

I yelled when I felt the pain in my heart. It felt like I was being ripped up art from the inside and I knew that Percy was about to die.

"Light, Dark Night follow me." Once I said that we traveled to where I felt he would be. As we stepped in the tent we saw him lying there on the floor. As I ran up to him with Light and Dark Night a little bit behind I started to cry. Nico saw his life slowly draining away.

"I love you Omega." As I opened my eyes I saw his eyes opened."Light you were a best sister/cousin I could ever have and Dark Night I couldn't have asked for a better little brother in the whole world and tell the camp I forgive them and that all the Titans are gone for good." After he said that he closed his eyes that would never open again. I got up and carried Omega to camp.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Everyone was shocked to see that Percy had died. For that whole day Travis and Conner never pulled a prank, the indestructible Clarrisa started to cry along with the Aphrodite cabin, Chiron was blowing his nose in a tissue, and Annabeth was broken hearted. The only person she could ever love was dead and there was no way he could return where a few who didn't cry though which were Zoe, Thalia, and Nico. They all were thinking the same thing, _Why did it have to be him? _Little did they know that Percy was alive. He had just used all his energy.

"I will soon come when you need me again." Percy said.

"I'm glad you faked your death," Chaos said.

"Anything as long as they are safe." said Percy.

"Come along we need to train if you want to win the next war." Chaos said.

They both left in a vortex.

"Before he died he said he had forgiven everyone who had done him wrong." Zoe said.

Soon the Olympians flashed in.

"What do you mean?' Poseidon asked.

"Alpha was Percy and he had just died." Nico said.

Thalia started to cry along with all the Olympians.

"I could have hugged him again." cride Posiedon.

**This is the end of this chapter and story! Should I make a sequel or just finish it here? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but school is TERRIBLE! I haven't been able to get on a computer since the last update. I'm really sorry though and please tell me if I should make that sequel.**


End file.
